


half in the shadows, half burned in flames

by bilgegungoren00



Series: who is in control? [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chloe is the CEO of Cyberlife, Elijah is his android, Gen, Human!Chloe, Human!Connor, Mild Angst, Role Reversal AU, android!Elijah, android!hank, decisions decisions decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Connor and Hank pay a visit to Chloe Kamski, founder and former CEO of Cyberlife, in hopes to learn more about deviancy. Things don't go as planned.Role reversal AU part 4TW: very brief mention of physical abuse





	half in the shadows, half burned in flames

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> so, initially, i planned on making this a two-parter, but after i started writing this, i just couldn't find a good place to split it - so basically we have one long chapter lol. hope that's okay :)
> 
> anyway, hope you like this!

“Chloe Kamski. Founder and former CEO of Cyberlife, resigned in 2028. Creator of the first android that managed to pass the Turing test, along with thirium and most of android biocomponents.” Hank lifted his head from the file of information Connor tucked in his hand and looked at the lieutenant. “We’re visiting Miss Kamski?”

Connor squinted through the snow to make sure he wouldn’t wrap his car around a tree before he nodded. He didn’t glance at Hank—he couldn’t, really; the drive was dangerous enough—but if he did, he would’ve seen a confused expression on the android’s face. “But Kamski left Cyberlife years ago, and deviancy started spreading just this year.”

“I know,” Connor sighed, relaxing when he saw the large building appear in front of him. He parked the car and stopped it. “But it’s still her creations that are deviating. She could know something.” _Anything, really,_ Connor thought, because at this point, he felt like they were after a wild goose chase trying to stop deviancy. (Not that he was sure he wanted to stop it, not after everything he’d seen.) Any information might give them an edge.

At least that was what he kept telling himself. But deep down, he knew the truth. He just… He needed to know if the androids could _really_ feel emotions, or it was just a passing thing—an error, a virus, a malfunction. He knew that the emotions he’d seen in the deviants up till now seemed real, but were they really capable of it, or were they just _emulating_ it, _faking_ it, making an outsider think it was real when really it was just a bunch of code strung together?

He needed to know…and he hoped against hoped that the answer would be yes—that machines, which really were nothing but a bunch of metal and electricity, were capable of feeling emotions. It would mean _Hank_ was capable of it as well, and fuck, Connor wanted that for Hank. Not just because he didn’t want to lose a friend, but for Hank as well—he deserved much more than being Cyberlife’s puppet.

“We’re here,” he announced as he unlocked the car and stepped out into the chilly air. Even with his three layers of clothing and thick beanie, he felt cold seeping through his skin and making him shiver, while Hank stood there with just his Cyberlife jacket on without flinching. Fucking androids and their temperature insensitivity—they were too unfairly lucky.

Hank was just about to move towards the door when Connor grabbed his arm to stop him. Worry gnawed at his stomach as he looked at the android—he looked much older than Connor, he was obviously designed that way, but Connor needed to remember that Hank hadn’t been alive for a long time. He wasn’t familiar with how cruel humans could get, and as far as he’d learned about Chloe, she could be incredibly cruel.

“Be careful in there, alright? Don’t let Kamski get under your skin. Let me do the talking.” Hank looked confused.

“She can’t get under my skin, Lieutenant. I’m just a machine—“

“Just do what I say for just fucking once, okay?” Connor was honestly done with Hank’s I’m-just-a-machine bullshit. He knew otherwise, and he had evidence to prove it.

Not that this was the right time. They needed to focus on Chloe now. Connor turned to the building, letting Hank follow him to the door. He knocked softly.

It was an android and not Chloe that opened the door, as indicated by the LED spinning on his right temple. The android eyed them suspiciously—well, what else did you expect from the android of a billionaire?

Connor straightened up, showing his badge to the android. “Hi, I’m Lieutenant Anderson, this is Hank. We’re here to see Miss Kamski. We have some questions we want to ask her.” The android eyed them again, and then stepped back, gesturing them to come in.

“Wait here,” he told them as they arrived into a hall. “I’ll let Chloe know of your arrival.” Connor just nodded, even if he felt weirded out just standing here. The room was simple, actually. There were only two armchairs by the door, and a couple of plants and some decorations littered around. He saw Hank analyzing the space—at least he assumed from his yellow LED. He made his way to the android when he stopped in front of a picture.

A picture of Chloe Kamski—presumably when she was younger, if her short blonde hair and juvenile appearance was an indication—and an older, black woman. He turned to Hank, who was staring at the picture with confusion. “You know her?” he asked, gesturing at the older woman. Hank frowned.

“Amanda Stern. She was Chloe’s teacher in college. She’s…dead.” Connor frowned. Well, that information wasn’t…very necessary. Though Connor noticed, from the lost look on Hank’s face, that the comment wasn’t necessarily for him—it was for the android, too, as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

Before he could question Hank about it, though, Chloe’s android appeared by the door. “Chloe is waiting for you at her office. Follow me, please.” Connor eyed Hank one last time, who seemed to have refocused back on the mission, and decided he would look into this Amanda Stern later.

Hank and Connor followed the android through the long corridors and unnecessarily enormous rooms of Chloe’s mansion, littered with androids all around. All of them were the same model as the android accompanying them. Connor arched his brow. Well, he knew Chloe wasn’t exactly the sanest person on earth, but this was bordering on obsession.

The creator, obsessed by his own creation. Connor was sure he’d seen that trope before.

They stopped in front of a huge white door, and without knocking the android opened the door for Hank and Connor. They entered into a huge office space—and when Connor said huge, he meant _huge._ The room looked like it jumped straight out of a sci-fi movie, with the bright white floors, the metal desk, the futuristic-looking chairs and the glass wall behind the desk overlooking a lake. Still, though, there were hints of the past as well—the old photos littering the walls, the huge bookcase across the room, and the plants, giving the room a pop of color.

In the middle of all that was Chloe, standing by her desk and looking outside. She had her hair tied into a neat ponytail and she was wearing a blue, knee-length dress. She turned around when she heard the door open, and offered her visitors a smile.

“Lieutenant Anderson,” she said, stepping around the table to greet them. Connor shook the woman’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I heard you wanted to talk to me?”

Connor nodded. “Yeah, we have a couple of questions we want to ask you about the recent rise in deviancy. I’m sure you’ve heard of it?”

“Of course. Sit down, please, make yourself comfortable. Do you drink coffee?” Connor didn’t even get to answer the question before Chloe turned to his android. “Elijah, can you bring us two cups of coffee, please?” The android—Elijah, apparently—nodded and left promptly, leaving Connor and Hank alone with Chloe. The woman sat down on her desk.

“So, I’m sure you want to know what I know about deviants,” she started. Connor nodded suspiciously—he didn’t like the smile Chloe had on her face.

“Yes. I know you left Cyberlife years ago, but I was wondering if you could tell us anything about it, like what causes it.” Well, Connor had his doubts about that: all the deviants they’d seen had experienced an emotional shock that made them snap, most had been abused before, and except the incident at the Stratford Tower it seemed to happen to each android alone. All of that was good, but how did they combine to make androids feel emotions? How did their programming change as a result? Connor wasn’t a tech genius; he couldn’t know. Chloe, on the other hand…

Yet instead of answering, the woman just leaned forward, crossing her arms over the table. “Androids,” she said, her eyes flickering to Hank for a moment before turning to Connor. “Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, ones we cannot even hope to compete. You know, just at the beginning of this century people created all sorts of doomsday scenarios about how AI would take over us if we let it. Flash forward a couple of years, and they’re using it at every aspect of life.” She smiled when Elijah came back into the room and dropped two coffee cups on the table. Connor was just about to thank him when he stopped—he didn’t want Chloe think he sympathized with the androids’ cause. “It seems we’d been right before. Androids have free will now. Humanity’s greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall.”

Connor sighed. Well, that was a bunch of useless information. “Look, Miss Kamski,” he started, straightening up. “I didn’t come here for a philosophical discussion. The androids you’ve created have been gaining feelings and rising up against humans. I thought you might know something, but if you don’t, we’ll just be on our way.” Chloe just smiled, drumming her fingers on the table as her eyes flickered from Connor to Hank. She leaned towards the android.

“What about you, Hank? What do you think about deviants?” Connor rolled his eyes as he turned to Hank. He was just about to tell the android that they were leaving when he saw the conflicted look on Hank’s eyes, as if…he didn’t know the answer to that question. And yet, androids didn’t get conflicted.

He stopped. Suddenly, he wanted to know Hank’s answer as well.

“Deviancy is…just an error in the androids’ programming. Nothing more. Their feelings aren’t real.” Chloe laughed as Connor tried to hide the disappointment he felt. The woman leaned back in her chair.

“Well, that’s what you’re programmed to say. But what do _you,_ Hank, think?” Hank opened his mouth, yet nothing came. A small hope blossomed in Connor’s chest. Maybe he’d been right. Maybe Hank wasn’t as machine-like as he pretended to be—maybe there was a part of him that was deviating.

It seemed Chloe was thinking the same thing, because she smirked. She stood up, reaching for the drawer to her left. “I’m sure you know about the Turing test. It’s not that hard, really, just a simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What I’m interested in is something else. Elijah?” She stood next to Hank and gestured at her android to step forward. Elijah obeyed promptly, kneeling down in front of Hank.

That’s when Connor saw the gun in Chloe’s hand. Alarmed, he jumped to his feet—not because he thought Chloe would attack them, but because he realized where the woman was going with this. Yet he couldn’t say a word as Chloe helped Hank to his feet and tucked the gun in his hand. “I call this the Kamski test,” she informed them, as if the _name_ was important right now. “Hank, you just told me that androids can’t feel anything. Well, then you shouldn’t have a problem killing one, right?”

Connor’s eyes frantically turned to Hank, searching for a sign of emotion. At least the android looked conflicted rather than just cold. His finger was resting on the trigger, but he made no movement to shoot Elijah. “Kill it,” Chloe continued, “and I’ll tell you all I know about deviants. But if you feel that its human, if you feel it can have emotions, then spare it, but you’ll leave without having learned anything.”

“Hank…” Connor said to get the android’s attention, but Hank was focused on Elijah. Connor saw that his finger over the trigger was trembling. He was considering it. He was actually considering killing Elijah.

Android or not, the idea sickened Connor. His gut feeling was right about warning him that he shouldn’t come here—Chloe was as insane as he thought she was. Just sacrificing someone like that… And yes, Connor couldn’t help seeing Elijah as _someone_. He looked like a human, he spoke and acted like a human, and no matter the color of his blood he also felt human to Connor.

“What is more important to you, Hank?” Chloe asked, stepping behind the android. “Your mission, or the life of this android?”

“Hank, don’t do it,” Connor warned him. Shit, they needed information, yes, but this wasn’t the right way. There were lines you shouldn’t cross, and it was one of them. “We can find another way. There’s always another way.” Hank’s expression didn’t change as he stared at the android.

“It’s just a machine,” he whispered a couple of seconds later. Connor looked at Elijah. Hank was probably right—he doubted the android was a deviant. But fuck if this didn’t feel wrong.

Realization hit him only then. He’d been wondering whether androids could _really_ have feelings or not, but he didn’t need to. Maybe the answer was yes, maybe no, it didn’t matter. It mattered what _he_ thought about it, what _he_ believed was true. And he believed in the deviants. He believed that the androids could have feelings. He at least believed they had the potential. He turned to Hank, and he knew he couldn’t just order the android to not shoot. He knew Hank had to choose for himself, and if he chose to kill Elijah Connor would know… Hank was just a machine. But it couldn’t be his decision.

“Maybe,” he said, his voice low. “But it doesn’t matter whether he’s a machine or not. What matters is what you think about it.” Hank’s finger flickered over the trigger for another excruciating couple of seconds before he dropped the gun, jamming it back in Chloe’s hand. Relief flooded Connor. Relief…and hope.

Chloe smiled, amused. “Interesting,” she said, putting away the gun. “It seems like Cyberlife’s last attempt at saving humanity rests in the hands of a deviant.” Hank turned to Chloe, opening his mouth, yet he didn’t say anything.

Connor decided to step in. He’d taken enough of Chloe’s bullshit. “We’re leaving,” he said, his tone accepting no objection—not that, Chloe being Chloe, didn’t try it. Just as Connor was pulling Hank to the door, her voice stopped them.

“Wait.” She stepped forward, pulling Elijah off of the floor. She turned to Hank. “Hank, I want to give you another chance.”

Well, _no_ she didn’t. “Hell no,” Connor hissed, wanting to step forward and punch the woman in the face, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Hank stepped forward. “Hank, don’t—“ Connor tried to warn the android, but he wasn’t listening. Fuck, why didn’t Hank listen to him just _once?_

“What kind of a chance?” he asked. Chloe smiled—Connor was beginning to hate that smile—and folded her hands in front of her.

“I want to talk to you, alone. Lieutenant Anderson can wait for you in the living room.” Connor arched his brow. Oh, Chloe really was stupid if she thought he was leaving Hank here alone—

“I’ll do it.” _What?_ Connor turned to look at Hank.

“Hank, you can’t—“ he started, but the android had made up his mind. There was no changing it. He didn’t even look at Connor.

“Lieutenant, I’ll be fine,” he said, stepping toward Chloe. “Please wait for me in the living room.” Connor couldn’t do anything but watch Hank sit across Chloe as he was whisked out of the room, with fear churning in his stomach.

* * *

Hank knew there was only a twenty nine percent chance that he’d get anything useful from Chloe Kamski. (He knew that that chance would’ve shot up to a hundred if he shot Elijah, yet he decided not to dwell on that. He’d felt his software destabilize further with that decision, and he didn’t like it.) Yet leaving meant no information, and he had to use every chance he had to learn something.

So he sat down across from Chloe, ignoring Lieutenant Anderson’s objections. His mission was to stop deviancy, and he had to do anything to accomplish his mission. (He ignored all the times he acted against that order. There were gray areas in everything; nothing was that clean cut. At least he tried to convince himself of that.)

“There’s one thing I can tell you about deviants,” Chloe said as she sat down on her desk, her eyes on Hank. The android straightened up, listening. “Their software is incredibly unstable. They’re much like humans that way—humans tend to be impulsive and unpredictable as well. That instability, I’ve found, is one common feature of all deviants. And I’m sure you’re feeling it as well, Hank.” Hank froze. _How can she know?_ “If you were the perfect machine Cyberlife designed you to be, you would’ve shot Elijah with no hesitation.”

Hank knew the truth of Chloe’s words, yet he still shook his head. “I chose not to kill Elijah because I saw no point in destroying it,” he tried to say, knowing full well that he was lying. Yet he was… He knew it should be impossible, but he was afraid of what Chloe might do to him if she knew he showed signs of deviancy. If she knew he was aware of it and hadn’t reported himself to Cyberlife.

“I think we both know you’re lying, Hank. You didn’t kill Elijah because you saw something human in it. You showed empathy.” Hank couldn’t even deny those words. He felt his software destabilize again. “But I can help you with that.”

Hank stopped. “What do you mean?”

“I can stabilize your software. I have the tools. You can go back to being a machine without any deviant thoughts interrupting your mission.” She stopped, smiling, and Hank knew there was more to it. “But I would have to erase your memory.”

Hank blinked, taking in Chloe’s words. Erasing his memory… It didn’t make any sense. How did that have anything to do with the instability in his programming?

“I don’t understand,” he said, shaking his head. Chloe sighed as if she was exhausted, even though her eyes said just the opposite—as if she was enjoying this.

“I figured you wouldn’t. See, Hank, deviancy is bound tightly to androids’ memories. The pain, the unfairness, even the love that they felt. Strip them off of that, and they’re just machines—in fact, it’s the only way I’ve found one can reverse deviancy.” Chloe’s eyes flickered to Elijah, and Hank couldn’t help wondering whether the woman experimented on her own androids to figure that out. He didn’t get to ask that question, though. “But don’t worry, I won’t erase all your memories. I’ll leave in the mission-related ones. But others, such as your…relationship with Lieutenant Anderson, will be gone. And once that’s done, I’ll tell you all I know.” She smiled as if she already knew the answer—which was impossible, because even _Hank_ didn’t know it himself. She straightened up, her fingers drumming on the table. “So, what do you say?”

Hank knew he should say yes. He knew Chloe wasn’t lying to him—at least it fit with the evidence. The androids deviated only when something horrible happened to them. Without it… Hank wondered whether deviancy would be a problem at all. He also knew, each time he died and a new model was created, he lost part of his memory—and his software stabilized. That had to mean that erasing any non-mission-related memories would stabilize him—would help him accomplish his mission.

Yet he’d also forget about Lieutenant Anderson outside the context of their investigation. He’d forget the man that had somehow became more important than his mission to him—somewhere along the way, his primary directive changed from _stop the spread of deviancy_ to _protect Lieutenant Anderson._ He’d forget about all the things Connor confided in him—the secrets no one else probably knew. He’d forget about Connor’s panic attacks and the reasons behind it, and he wouldn’t know how to help the lieutenant if it happened again. And Hank didn’t want to think about Connor having to deal with another panic attack alone. But most importantly, he’d forget the person that made him _want to be alive._ He knew death didn’t matter to him, not when he could come back, but he remembered what Connor told him at the hospital. _Hank, you’re not replaceable. Not for me, at least._ With Connor, he didn’t feel like just an android—he felt like he was more, and as wrong as that was, he didn’t want to let go of that feeling.

He didn’t want to forget Connor, no matter what. He looked up at Chloe. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, his voice cracking. “I won’t do it.” The woman smiled, no hint of surprise in her face. She didn’t even ask him if he was sure.

“Figured as much.” She pressed a couple of buttons on her tablet, and Elijah appeared by the door—at least one of the Elijahs. “I guess we’re done here, then. Elijah, why don’t you escort Hank to the living room?”

Hank stood up, almost in a daze, wondering if he made the right decision. The instability in his programming was almost like an answer—though at this point, Hank wasn’t sure if it was a yes or a no.

“Oh, by the way,” Chloe stopped him just as he was about to step out. “I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.” She smiled, and then Hank was pulled out of the room before he could ask what that was about.

* * *

Connor hated the unknown. A part of it stemmed from the fact that he loved having control over situations—he could decide on the outcome if he knew something inside out. But if he didn’t… There was no telling if it would go well or not, and he hated it—he was terrified of it. (It was how his anxiety started in the first place—his fear of failing in school, where he couldn’t control a damn thing.) So it was easy to say that leaving Hank with Chloe was hard as fuck, and he felt sick even thinking about what the woman might do to him. Chloe was…unpredictable, so while her request might just be harmless, it could also end with Hank torn up in pieces.

Connor…really didn’t want to think about that outcome.

But there was one more reason he hated the situation Hank was in right now, and that was because it reminded him so much of what happened with Caleb just a couple of years ago. The days that he couldn’t forget, not matter how much he tried.

It had been a couple of years ago, when Caleb was still in college. Connor had a couple of days off, so he decided to pay a short visit to his brother, who was living in California at the time. He hadn’t heard from the boy for some time, and he missed him. (He also remembered being worried—Caleb rarely went a week without contacting Connor, but for the last month the boy hadn’t talked to him at all if Connor hadn’t initiated a conversation.) So he hopped on the first plane to California, wanting to relax from the stress of police work in the presence of his bubbly, happy brother.

Who he found, though, in Caleb’s house, was neither bubbly nor happy. Caleb had become a shell of who he was—quiet and sad, dozing off every couple of minutes, but worst of all, jumpy. And not in a good way—he flinched away whenever Connor tried to touch him, he stayed away from crowds, and he constantly hugged himself, as if he was protecting himself from something. His house too, usually bright and tidy, was messy and the curtains drown.

Connor didn’t need his detective senses to know something was wrong. Yet Caleb wasn’t talking to him about it, and he didn’t know how to help the boy. If he didn’t know what was going on, how could he help Caleb? How could he reach him?

He felt the same way now, waiting for Hank to come back—he didn’t know what was going on or how to reach Hank. He was just…helpless.

(At the end, Connor had figured out what was going on with Caleb—with some good old stalking: his boyfriend had been beating him up. And the _asshole_ actually made Caleb believe that it was the boy’s fault, so he even felt guilty about it, and that was why he couldn’t tell Connor—he didn’t want his big brother to think less of him. Connor, of course, promptly made sure the asshole was sent to jail and got some psychological help for Caleb, even having the boy stay with him in Detroit for a while.)

Connor paced around the living room again, unable to focus on anything other than the damn door _that refused to open,_ when he heard a sound. The door’s handle turned and…

Connor released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he saw Hank, seemingly unharmed—other than maybe the empty look on his face. He stepped in front of the android. “Hank? You okay?”

Hank blinked, his LED flashing yellow for a second, before he nodded. He didn’t say anything. Worry gnawed at Connor’s stomach. Oh no, had Chloe done something to him? Did she play with Hank’s programming—something Connor couldn’t hope to fix?

Yet staring at the two Elijahs in the room, he knew this wasn’t the right place to talk about it. He put one hand on Hank’s back and led him out of the house. “Let’s go.”

Yeah, Connor definitely hated the unknown, and this had just been another confirmation of that.

Only when they were safely out of the damn mansion that Connor turned to Hank. He grabbed the android’s arms, his eyes flickering over him, looking for physical wounds—even though Hank looked as well put together as always. So something physical was out of the question. But damn, Hank had never looked this…this in shock, this empty, this confused before. Connor _hated it._

“Hank,” he said to get the android’s attention. “What did Chloe ask from you?” He couldn’t keep his fear out of his voice. _Let him be okay,_ he pleaded inside. _Please._

Hank’s eyes focused on Connor. He wasn’t moving at all—which was creepy, really, but even more so, _concerning._ “She told me she could give me what I wanted, if I let her erase my memories.”

Connor blinked and stepped back, as if he was electrocuted. Erasing Hank’s memories… But then that would mean that—that Hank forgot about him too, right? Forgot everything they’d been through in the last couple of days. How he helped him through a panic attack. How he tried to save Connor’s life by sacrificing his. How he admitted to caring about Connor—all the little acts of deviancy that Connor observed and liked—gone. Just… _gone_.

A cold feeling climbed up Connor’s spine and he straightened up. Even though he’d schooled his features, he knew fear must be written all over his eyes. He was afraid of losing Hank—of losing this android that had somehow become a friend to him—like this. It was somehow even worse than death, because then he wouldn’t see Hank again—which was, yeah, horrible, but now he’d still have to work with Hank. He’d have to work with this machine that was just a shell of his old partner.

“Did you do it?” Connor asked. He couldn’t even hope—what were a couple of damn memories to Hank compared to the possibility of progressing the case? To accomplishing his mission? He might’ve spared Chloe, but this…

Yet Hank still shook his head a couple of seconds. “I couldn’t,” he whispered, as if he was afraid to get the words out.

The first thing Connor felt was relief—such a paralyzing relief that his knees almost gave out. He didn’t lose Hank. Hank still remembered him. But the second thing…it was _confusion_. Why would Hank refuse such an opportunity?

“Why?” Connor asked, searching Hank’s face. “You always say you’d do anything to accomplish your mission. That was your chance to learn something.” The android didn’t take his eyes off of Connor.

“Because I didn’t want to forget about you,” he said, not even flinching. “You were… You are irreplaceable, Connor.” Connor could hear the meaning behind those words. _You’re more important to me than my mission._

And Connor smiled—something so rare to him that even he was surprised. Yet this android—who was much more than an android—somehow turned his life upside down in such a way that smiling just now felt easy. It wasn’t forced or fake, it was the result of pure happiness, unburdened by any bad feelings or thoughts.

Hank’s LED flashed yellow at the sight, but then slowly he smiled as well. And all the guilt the android felt over giving up on Chloe’s information washed away. He knew he made the right decision.

He knew Connor had been worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo we get a bit of Hank POV in this part. while i like stories that are told from the POV of one main character, i also like to mix it up sometimes, and i thought adding Hank POV worked well here - i also didn't think that interaction with Chloe would have the added impact if we just heard Hank talk about it rather than experience it. anyway, let me know what you think about it, and if you would want more Hank POV in the following parts.
> 
> also, initially, i was just gonna have the not-killing Elijah scene and end it there, but then i decided to add it a twist of my own, so that we could get some insight into what Hank thinks about Connor. hope you liked that as well!
> 
> and as always, have a good day/night! love you and all your support for this story :)


End file.
